


Who Really Wins The Bet

by AngieO131



Series: Promptio Weekend 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bubble Bath, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Promptio Weekend, bet on not having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Promptio has a bubble bath.





	Who Really Wins The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



The sunlight fell through the blinds, casting a progressive series of light and dark that fell from Gladio's feet to his chest, the broadest strip centered just below his neck. Prompto had arisen early, the vibrating of Gladio's phone waking him from his light slumber. He had almost woken Gladio when he saw Noct's name, but he stopped just shy of doing so when a follow up text lite the screen. 

The passed two days since New Years had been surprisingly quiet, most of the city staying in unless absolutely necessary with the continued snowfall. Gladio and Prompto had left their apartment only twice: to go hang out with Ignis and Noct the day after New Years and then to stock up on items for the apartment in case the snow got so bad that the market was closed. Being cooped inside with no outlet had definitely been difficult for them both, their frustration high as they forced themselves to abstain. 

The night prior to Noct's text had been the most difficult and yet also that most delicious. They were watching a movie, trying to just relax as they sat on the couch, pressed together in as innocent a way as possible. They made it only halfway through the movie before Gladio had pulled him into his lap, crushing their mouths together. Prompto's body had grown pliant, a high keen caught against Gladio's tongue as he gripped his shoulders tightly. Breathes were lost quickly and hearts beat rapidly as Gladio used every dirty trick to seduce Prompto under his spell. When they pulled back, gasping for air, Prompto had to quickly pull away before he lost the last shred of his sanity. He fell to the floor in an undignified heap before scrambling to his feet and pacing a few feet away to collect himself. 

One more night and he wouldn't make it. He had promised himself to be good this one last night, but with how difficult it was for them both, he knew that he would fold the next night- if he even made it that far into the day. the soft press of Gladio's hands on his shoulders caused him to jump slightly, turning his head to meet the dark gaze of his boyfriend. "I don't think I can-"

"I know." Giving a gentle smile, Gladio pressed his nose gently to Prom's cheek, giving a soft kiss before pulling him towards the bathroom. "Betting on not having sex the longest was a bad decision around this time of year when we are stuck inside. I think I may have a solution to aid us just a bit, though." 

During their apartment hunting, there had been a few things that they had set as "must-haves". There needed to be a fireplace. There needed to be a balcony. It needed to be the top floor- Noct had not been so happy with that part after having already agreed to help move them. It had to be close to the market but also to Noct and Ignis. It had to have an open floor plan. Lastly, there needed to be a large bathtub so that they could relax in the bath together. Most of the items were things that Ignis and Noct had in their own apartment and, as such, they were able to find a similar place just down the road from them.

Gladio started the water to fill the bathtub, adding Prom's favourite bubbles before turning to his lover. His steps were slow as he moved towards him, their eyes locked even as he began to undress him, the silence charged as his fingers drug along his skin until he was naked before him. Prom's hands moved to his chest as Gladio's eyes raked over him, returning the favour. By the time they were both naked, the bath was full and they were both doing their best to keep their eyes above each other's waist, less they lose their dedication to winning the bet. Gladio slid into the water first before Prom slid himself into the water at the other end of the tub. 

Gladio's hands found his feet quickly, the strong fingers pressing into the middle of his arch and spreading out. Prom's breath caught in his throat as he rested his head against the rim of the tub, giving a soft groan as Gladio worked his feet. They stayed in silence until Prom had stopped shaking in anticipation, his eyes closed. The low rumble from Gladio was his only warning before he felt lips press to his ankle and calf. Sighing gently in frustration, Prom opened his eyes to watch Gladio, his lover's eyes half-lidded as he kissed along his leg. He wasn't prepared for the gentle press of Gladio's foot against his hard member. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he gave a soft whimper, tilting his hips until the press was more substantial. Gladio slid his foot around him for only a few moments before he pulled it away, a rumbling growl once again filling the air before he spoke in a voice so low it made him shudder.

"As soon as we win, I plan on taking you apart piece by piece. I wanna run my hands and mouth over you and make you cum just from my touch."

Prompto groaned softly, his eyes reopening to take in the sight of Gladio's darkened gaze, the look on his face almost feral. Prom slid his hand along Gladio's leg to his knee and then to his thigh, digging into the flesh there as if it was his only tie to the Earth. "Oh, yeah, big guy? What then? Don't tell me I'm holding out for just a handy.."

Gladio's hands grew restless, pulling Prom closer until his knees were bent beside him, Prom sitting in the space between his powerful thighs. "I don't plan on you getting away from me so easily, babe. I said I wanted my hands and mouth on you, and I did mean all of you. I'll open you up nice and slow until you're shaking, begging.."

Prom whimpered, his eyes closing as his hands gripped Gladio's thighs tight enough to bruise, his mind replacing the words from Gladio's mouth with the ghost feeling of his hands on his body. A shudder ran down his spine as he bit into his lip again. Even as he felt Gladio draw him closer, he kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he looked at him, he'd need to touch him. A gasp left his lips, his brows drawing together as Gladio removed his hand from his thigh and pressed it to his own member, his voice whispering across his ear. "Touch yourself, love. Follow my words and touch yourself in my stead."

Prompto gripped himself firmly, his head tilting back as his back arched at the feeling. He slid his hand from base to tip and back down, mimicking how Gladio would have touched him. "Talk to me, big guy. Tell me what you'd do next."

Gladio's lips caught his throat, sucking into the spot below his ear as his own hand wrapped around his member to follow along with Prom before he continued. "Once you begged me, I'd turn you around nice and slow and watch you as I pressed in. Think you'd be able to keep those eyes open this time, babe? Let me see how they darken as your brows draw, taking me so well like you always do? I'd go so slow, giving you all of my cock in slow, stead pumps until you couldn't breath right, until you were writhing with need..."

"G-Gladio..." Prom's breath was laboured as he worked his hand slowly over his cock, trying hard to not go too fast. While his hand wasn't nearly what he wanted to be feeling right this moment, he didn't want it to end too soon, craving to hear what Gladio planned. Even still, his cock twitched in anticipation, drawing a whimper from him as his hand molded to the pace of Gladio's words.

"Just when you couldn't think you could take any more torture, I'd go faster, harder, press deeper, angle towards that sweet spot, giving you exactly what you wanted until you were coming undone again beneath m-"

Gladio cut off as Prompto cried out, his back arching as he came. After just a few quick pumps of his own hand, Gladio came as well, his whole body shaking as if it were just gearing up for the main event. They foreheads were pressed together as they came back to Earth, a gentle kiss pressing their lips together. Gladio waiting only a few moments more before pulling back to kiss his forehead. "Let's head to bed, love."

Prom had followed, getting ready for bed and climbing in to cuddle against Gladio, sated yet still hungry for his touch. 

Now it was the next morning as Prompto watched his love sleep, his camera resting in his hands between his legs as he scrolled through the pictures of Gladio. Once he felt the stir of life beside him, he set the camera to the side, curling back around his boyfriend to press a kiss to his lips. "Good morning, big guy."

The answering rumble sent a shiver down his spine after his reminiscing of last night, the anticipation building with his unshared knowledge. "Mornin', babe. You're up early."

Prompto grinned, his fingers trailing slowly down Gladio's chest. "You had a call from Noct this morning. Woke me up."

Gladio finally cracked an eye open briefly to see his expression before reclosing it upon seeing that there was no panic in Prom's face. "What did he want?"

The grin that spread across Prom's face was salacious at best. "To inform us that we were the winners of our bet."

Gladio grew very still before both of his eyes opened, the amber rich and dark as he looked over his face. "Is that so?"

Prom nodded, caressing his lips over the stubble on Gladio's jaw. "Mhm. I've been waiting patiently for a very special prize once my boyfriend woke up."

Prom gave a pleasant squeak as he was rolled onto his back, Gladio's lips covering his own. He couldn't even complain about the morning breath. No, his mind was much more focused on the hand that was trailing up his thigh...


End file.
